Exploding Babies
by rosereddreams95
Summary: Revised! Every character ever is trapped in a town where people explode without warning. Can they escape? Sorry, this does not mention Sonic, Twilight, Hunger games, or My little pony. Sorry guys.
1. Riveris and her short ruling

One day, on 1000 ways to die, Spongebob Squarepants was auditioning for a total idiot

that dies. Suddenly, a big Pikachu came with a pack of skittles and told him to taste the

rainbow. So Spongebob went to his friend Frogger's house to play with his toaster. The

toaster suddenly came to life and decided to save the day.

However, Wall-e came and a magnet was following. Toaster and his/her/it's friends

freaked out and ate lots of spaghetti. Then 9 came and his light staff got stuck to the

magnet. Lucy chopped the magnet in half which is impossible. Tom nook came and

started dancing to Rock and roll. Then over 9000 LoL cats came and scratched up the

brave little toaster and his/her/it's friends. So the Lamp and Radio died and the Blanket

was sad. Bob, Charlie, Larry the cucumber, 3 and 4, Darth vader, Elmo, Cookie

monster, Mario and the brave little toaster,Kirby, and Blanky all went to Mc donalds and

Ronald mc donalded scared them. Tom nook exploded a bunch of babies for no reason

and toaster toasted toast until the evil clown shoved a fork in his/her/it's slots and made

him/her/it explode. 3 and 4 decided to have a funeral for toaster, Lampy,and Radio but

the over 9000 LoL cats didn't want to so they shredded the twins to shreds. 9 freaked

out and made the over 9000 LoL cats explode. Then Darth vader told Elmo that father

didn't exist and Suiseiseki and Souseiseki and Shinku all came in and made Darth

vader explode and the evil clown moved to alaska where he made Kanaria explode.

Nana got dismembered again and Spongebob and Larry the cucumber decided to go to

Burger King but lucy sliced them in half because we all know Burger king sucks. And

Mario exploded Lucy so everyone died.


	2. It's the end of the world!

Chapter 2.

Frogger was walking to Wal-mart when suddenly, A giant bagel rolled everywhere.

Radio said it was 2012. so Frogger freaked out and Rosie got hit by a Toyota. So a

bunch of fictional characters were on a boat. Frogger and Radio were on the deck

helping more get on when the captain stoped them because there would not be enough

room for everyone. So everyone that was on the dock left. The people on the boat

included: Radio, Frogger, Larry the cucumber, Cookie monster, Toaster, Rosie, Galla,

Bob the cat, Bob the tomato, Kirby, Lampy, Blanky, Shinku, Mario, Luigi, Lucy,

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, Pikachu, Bones,

Skateboard, Elmo, over 9000 LoL cats, Darth vader, Nana, Tom nook,

and The evil clown in alaska.

So everyone went and the boat sailed off. Suddenly, THE BAGLE DESTROYED

THEM.


	3. This chapter is pointless

Chapter 3.

One day, Bob the cat was walking to the store to buy some glass. Then, Rosie

exploded. WOW! So then they

exploded. Then Toaster attempted to do the macerana and exploded. 1 decided to rule

over everyone so they woouldn't die. But 9 came and acted like a noob so that failed. 7

ate 9 so everyone had a fiesta and my ferrets were there.


	4. REAL OR NOT REAL YOU IDIOTS

Chapter 4.

One day, Darth vader was walking to the store to get a cookie when Rosie yelled that a

tsunami was coming! In 10 minutes! so a lot of people tried to escape but the bridge

that led to the only exit collapsed so everyone decided to make their last minutes

count.

05:00

Darth vader: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

01:00

Evil clown in Alaska: HA HA!

00:00

...*Nothing explodes*.

Everyone:...WHAT?

Rosie: HA! I GOT YOU! THERE WAS NO TSUNAMI! IT WAS A JOKE! YOU SHOULD

OF SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACES! ...Wait...Radio dosen't HAVE a face... OH

WELL.

Toaster: OH MY GOSH A TSUNAMI!

Bob the cat: Don't worry Toaster. There is no- OH MY GOSH YOUR RIGHT!

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Dies*.


	5. The characters take control fully

Chapter 5.

One day, You were running to 7 11 and you see a Living tree.

You: O MY GOSH.

Olive: OH MY TOASTER!

You: ...What?

Olive: YAY!

3: ...*Click Click*

4: ... *CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK! ...Click...*.

You: I DON'T UNDERSTAND CLICK LANGUAGE!

You will now be called "Yu" after this point.*

4: CLICK! *Dies*

3: OH MY GOSH! Um... I mean... "Click"...*Dies.*

Yu: WHAT?

Stifwyn: Hey people! I'm Stifwyn, And It's time to introduce more OC's! NOW MY

SLAVES!

Nunu: I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE!

Flicker: ...Hi?

Sandwich: HI!

Candy: NO WAY!

Oz: ...

Stifwyn: YAAAAAYYYYYY- *Explodes*

3: Is she gone?

Yu: How are you alive?

4: WE HAVE INFANT IMORTALITY!

Olive: What's that?

3: When movies and other media don't kill kids!

Yu: Oh...WAIT! If your the oldest after 1 and 2, Then how can it apply?

4: Um... Mental age?

3: YEAH!

Yu: Oh.

Nunu: WOW. THAT IS AWESOME.

Flicker: ...HM.

Candy: NO I WANT A COOKIE!

...?

Flicker: WOW YOU ARE SO MESSED UP.

Sandwich: WHY ARE WE TALKING IN CAPS.

Oz: I DUNNO.

Yu: YAY CAP LOCKS.

Olive: TURN IT OFF!

Yu: Ok.

4: I hate you all. Except 3.

3: Yay!

Yu: Suit yourself.

Flicker:...Wow...

4: I LOVE YOU.

Flicker: ...Ok...

Stifwyn: BYE!


	6. People die

Chapter 6.

Toaster: I'm gonna save the day again!

Olive: Suit yourself.

Flicker: I'm bored.

Candy: ... Me too.

Kaitlyn: HI!

Candy: YOUR A NOOB.

Kaitlyn: What?

Flicker: We are ALL noobs.

3: Especialy 9.

9:...I hate you.

4: I HATE YOU TOO 9.

7: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Flicker: ?

7: THE BAGEL IS ATTACKING THE TOWN!

Olive: OH NO!

Candy: SDFGHJDFCG!

Sandwich: SHUT UP!

Candy: ...Ok.

Shinku: Don't worry. I'LL SAVE THE DA- *Explodes*

Kaitlyn: ...

Nunu: Why don't I get any screentime?

Flicker: BECAUSE YOU SUCK.

Nunu: WAHHHHHHHH.

Candy: Ummm...*Explodes*

Olive: AHHHHH!

Everyone explodes*


	7. Filler

Chapter 7

Bob the tomato: Hi everybody! Today, we are talking about- *BOOM*

Stifwyn: HA HA.

Nunu: You are a mean disgrace to humanity.

Flicker: Um...

3: So...

4: um...

Larry the cucumber: BAGEL BAGEL BAGEL BAGEL BAGEL BAGEL BAGEL BAGEL

BAGEL...

Vexx: I HATE YOU!

Yu: YAAAAAAA...

Flicker:...

Candy: HA HA! NUNU DOSN'T GET ANY SCREEN TIME!

Larry: ...BAGEL BAGEL BAG-*BOOM*

Rainbows: YAYYYYY!


	8. A short, tragic vacation

Chapter 8

Toaster: HEY! Why am I not getting any screentime?

Dora: I DON'T KNOW! LET'S ASK OUR FRIENDS TO SEE WHAT THEY THINK!

WHY ISN'T TOASTER GETTING ANY SCREENTIME?

...*

Dora: GREAT IDEA!

Toaster: ?

Dora explodes*

Everyone: YAAAAYYYYYY!

Diego: Hi!

Everyone: * D8*

Nunu: djdfrgdyderjh!

Everyone: ?

3: Let's go to the beach!

4: Yeah!

Everyone: YAYYYYY!

At the beach*

Diego: I'm going to go swimming!

9: Whatever.

Diego drowns*

6:...The source?

3: ...

4: ...

Rainbows: YAY DIEGO DROWNED!

Everyone: YAAAYYYY!


	9. For all the 9 fans out there

Chapter 9

9: This chapter is all about me!

3: No, it's not.

4: It's about us.

9: ...*Singing* IT'S ALL ABOUT US! ALL ABOUT US! IT'S-

3: STOP SINGING!

4: YEAH!

9: ...ok...

1: SOMTIMES FEAR IS THE APPROPPIATE RESPONSE NOOB.

9: I HATE YOU.

3: YEAH!

4: OLD MAN!

1: 3, 4, I have to break it to you. You are also old people.

3: ...

4: ...

Toaster: ...What?

7: GET OUTTA HERE!

Toaster: ...

EVERYONE EXPLODES*


	10. The freaking end

Chapter 10

Toaster: Well, this is the end.

Stifwyn: Uh huh.

7: Well, What are we going to do?

9: I dunno.

3: Let's just end it here.

4: Yeah.

Flicker: Ok then.

Larry: Sounds like a great idea.

Bob the tomato: Uh huh.

Rosie: DAT'S ALL, FOLKS!

...

BOOM*

THE END.


End file.
